disneyheroinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jane Porter
Jane Porter 'is the deuteragonist of Disney's 1999 animated feature film ''Tarzan, and its 2002 direct-to-video follow up Tarzan & Jane. Jane is the daughter of an unorthadox professor. Together, the two wildlife scientists travel from England to Africa to study gorillas, accompanied by their ultra-masculine bodyguard Clayton. When Jane meets Tarzan, a handsome young wild man, her heart is torn between whether to return to England with her father, or stay in Africa with Tarzan, her newfound love. In the first film, Jane is voiced by Minnie Driver. Appearance and Personality Physical Appearance Jane is a very beautiful young woman of British heritage in her late-teens or early-twenties with long golden-brown hair, large aqua-blue eyes (beneath what appears to be a natural layer of pinkish-purple eye-shadow), thin well-shaped eyebrows, small pink lips, and a clear fair complexion with noticeably rosy cheeks. Personality Despite her beauty, Jane is outspoken, opinionated, authoritative, talkative, straightforward, kind, feisty, and adventurous with a sense of humour. When first introduced, Jane is distinctly prim, proper, and very lady-like, caring little for the more vigorous aspects of jungle-living, such as swinging from vines, flying through trees, or being chased by a fleet of angry baboons. However, Jane cares deeply for the safety and well-being of the jungle and its inhabitants, and unlike Clayton, would never do anything ''to harm Tarzan or the apes. In fact, she fights bravely alongside Tarzan when Clayton and his assistant poachers invade the jungle, showing her more vigilant and heroic side. The more time Jane spends with Tarzan, the more she falls in love with the jungle (and him), to the point of which she willingly swings from vines with little (and eventually no) hesitation. As she grows more comfortable in the jungle throughout the course of the film, she downsizies from an oversized Victorian-styled dress, to a shirt and a skirt, and finally, to a tank-top and wrap. Background and Development Origins Jane is baed upon the main female character from Egar Rice Burroughs' 1912 novel, ''Tarzan of the Apes. Development Design and Characteristics Story Wardrobe: '''. Yellow Dress: Jane's first outfit is when she wears a yellow short-sleeved ankle-length dress with a purple necktie and white collar, white wrist-length gloves, gray stockings, gray ankle boots (with black on the soles, toes and heels), a corset, a white petticoat and frilly white knee-length pantalettes. In addition, she also carries a matching yellow umbrella and her hair is in a bun. In the movie, she wears this outfit twice: when she first appears in the baboon chase and again at the end when she decides to stay in the jungle with Tarzan. After marrying Tarzan, she would only wear her yellow dress on special occassions. Thus, in the "The Legend of Tarzan," Jane wore her yellow dress in four episodes, "Tarzan and the British Invasion," "Tarazan and One Punch Mullargan," "Tarzan and the Prison Break," and "Tarzan and the Silver Screen": PDVD 000.JPG PDVD 001.JPG PDVD 002.JPG PDVD 003.JPG PDVD 004.JPG PDVD 005.JPG PDVD 006.JPG PDVD_007.JPG PDVD_005.JPG PDVD_010.JPG PDVD_011.JPG PDVD_012.JPG PDVD_013.JPG PDVD_014.JPG PDVD_015.JPG PDVD_016.JPG PDVD_017.JPG PDVD_018.JPG PDVD_019.JPG PDVD_020.JPG PDVD_021.JPG PDVD_022.JPG PDVD_023.JPG PDVD_024.JPG PDVD_025.JPG PDVD_026.JPG PDVD_027.JPG PDVD_028.JPG PDVD_029.JPG PDVD_029.JPG PDVD_030.JPG PDVD_031.JPG PDVD_032.JPG PDVD_033.JPG PDVD_034.JPG PDVD_035.JPG PDVD_036.JPG PDVD_037.JPG PDVD_038.JPG PDVD_039.JPG PDVD_040.JPG PDVD_041.JPG PDVD_042.JPG PDVD_043.JPG PDVD_044.JPG PDVD_045.JPG PDVD_044.JPG PDVD_045.JPG PDVD_046.JPG PDVD_047.JPG PDVD_048.JPG PDVD_049.JPG PDVD_050.JPG PDVD_051.JPG PDVD_052.JPG PDVD_053.JPG PDVD_054.JPG PDVD_055.JPG PDVD_056.JPG PDVD_057.JPG PDVD_058.JPG PDVD_059.JPG PDVD_060.JPG PDVD_061.JPG PDVD_062.JPG PDVD_063.JPG PDVD_064.JPG PDVD_065.JPG PDVD_066.JPG PDVD_067.JPG PDVD_068.JPG PDVD_069.JPG PDVD_070.JPG PDVD_071.JPG PDVD_072.JPG PDVD_073.JPG PDVD_074.JPG PDVD_075.JPG PDVD_076.JPG PDVD_077.JPG PDVD_078.JPG PDVD_079.JPG PDVD_080.JPG PDVD_081.JPG PDVD_082.JPG PDVD_083.JPG PDVD_084.JPG PDVD_085.JPG PDVD_086.JPG PDVD_087.JPG PDVD_086.JPG PDVD_087.JPG PDVD_088.JPG PDVD_089.JPG PDVD_090.JPG PDVD_090.JPG PDVD_091.JPG PDVD_092.JPG PDVD_093.JPG PDVD_094.JPG PDVD_095.JPG PDVD_096.JPG PDVD_097.JPG PDVD_098.JPG PDVD_099.JPG PDVD_100.JPG PDVD_101.JPG PDVD_103.JPG PDVD_104.JPG PDVD_105.JPG PDVD_106.JPG PDVD_107.JPG PDVD_108.JPG PDVD_109.JPG PDVD_110.JPG PDVD_111.JPG PDVD_112.JPG PDVD_113.JPG PDVD_114.JPG PDVD_115.JPG PDVD_116.JPG PDVD_117.JPG PDVD_118.JPG PDVD_119.JPG PDVD_119.JPG PDVD_120.JPG PDVD_121.JPG PDVD_122.JPG PDVD_123.JPG PDVD_124.JPG PDVD_125.JPG PDVD_126.JPG . Yellow Shirt and Green Skirt: Jane's second outfit is a yellow shirt and a long green skirt. When she first wears it when introducing Tarzan to her father and Clayton, she does not wear boots. Although when initally leaving to go back to England and when she rescues the gorillas in the climax, she does wear it with purple stockings and her gray ankle boots. It would become Jane's main outfit in "The Legend of Tarzan," with the execption that the skirt now becoming a wrap around and that Jane mostly goes around barefoot. . White Tanktop and Red Skirt: '''Jane's third outfit is a white tanktop and red wrap around skirt. She only wears it during the "Strangers like Me" sequence and when Tarzan first introduces Jane, Clayton and Professor Porter to the Gorilla Family. She does not wear footwear with this outfit. . '''Red Bikini: At the end of the movie, Jane wears it while She's singing on the vines with Tarzan and her Father . She wore it in "The Legend of Tarzan," in the episode "Tarzan and the Lost Cub." . Blue Dress: In "The Legend of Tarzan," Jane wears a long blue dress with a gold broach and white collar. She also wears it with white gloves, tan stockings and white ankle boots (with blue on the soles, heels and toes). Underneath the dress, she wears a corset, a white petticoat and frilly white pantalettes. Unlike with her yellow dress, she does not carry an umbrella as an accessory. However, she still wore her hair in a bun. She would wear this as a secondary special occassion outfit in two episodes of the series: . "Tarzan and the Trading Post," when she first buys it from Renard Dumont when he first appears at his new Trading Post. . "Tarzan and the Eagle's Feather," when she attended the wedding of Tarzan's friend Basuli and his betrothed at the Wazari village. Voice Actress * Minnie Driver Role in Film Tarzan Jane is ticklish as when Tarzan plays with her toes when they first meet she is shown to be laughing. Tarzan & Jane Broadway Trivia Category:Animated Heroines Category:Television Heroines Category:Brunettes Category:In love heroines Category:Broadway Heroines Category:Former Princess Category:Disney's 15 heroines Category:Disney's Queen Crown Category:English Book Series 1, 2, 3 & 4 (2010-2013) Category:Disney's 14 Animated heroines at OOSH Miranda Artwork Category:Disney's 15 Animated heroines at OOSH Miranda Artwork Category:Jane Porter Category:Vera Segoh Category:Tomboys Category:British Heroines Category:Deuteragonists